


Roleplay

by Marzipan22



Category: 'Allo 'Allo!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marzipan22/pseuds/Marzipan22
Summary: Flick has always preferred brunettes and indulges Helga in a roleplay fantasy.
Relationships: Otto Flick/Helga Geerhart
Kudos: 3





	Roleplay

Michelle stood in the chateau dungeon, wondering how she had ended up there. She had been leaving her day job in the Post Office when she was accosted, bundled into a car and brought to Herr Flick.  
The Gestapo officer was staring at her intently. He moved towards her and walked around, looking her up and down.  
“Why am I here? I am just a post mistress. I have no information for you.” She said, her heart racing.  
He stopped in front of her, his face just inches away from hers. He looked at her with his piercing blue eyes, but she didn’t feel afraid. It was more… excitement.  
She hated to admit it, but she found him attractive. Much more attractive than Rene who she had had to seduce to get her own way before. If she had to seduce her way out of this, then it wouldn’t be a problem.  
“It is not information I want. It’s you. Kiss me.” he said.  
“What?” Michelle wasn’t sure she heard correctly and her German was fairly good.  
“I said, kiss me.”  
“But we are enemies.”  
“We could be. Or would you rather keep me close?”  
Michelle leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Of all the things she thought she’d be doing today, kissing a Gestapo officer wasn’t one of them. She rather enjoyed it and got the impression he did too.  
***  
“What is wrong Herr Flick? You look deep in thought and your cheeks have gone quite pink.” Helga asked.  
“Nothing!” Flick snapped, blushing deeper. He’d been daydreaming about a recurring dream he’d been having on and off for the past month or so, about the Post Mistress from the next village. He could have sworn he’d heard her colleague call her Michelle and she looked rather like a woman he’d seen climbing out of the back room window of Cafe Rene once before. Maybe one of the cafe owner’s many lovers? Or perhaps a member of the Resistance? The danger added to his desire. That and he’d secretly always preferred brunettes. Not that he would ever want anyone to find that out, especially his Godfather, Heinrich Himmler.  
“Take off your clothes.”  
Helga rolled her eyes and stood up to start stripping.  
When she was done, Flick limped to his wardrobe and produced a dark haired wig.  
“You will wear this…. and put on a French accent.”  
Helga looked confused and started arranging the wig over her blonde hair.  
“What have you in mind Herr Flick?”  
“Tonight I wish to practice my interrogation technique with you. You will pretend to be a member of the Resistance. You will call yourself Michelle.”  
Helga duly obliged.  
“Will zis do?” She purred, the dark wig falling over her face.  
Flick’s face twitched ever so slightly into a smile.  
“Yes. But first…. You may kiss me.”  
Helga threw her arms around her lover and kissed him passionately and, to her surprise, felt him kiss her back.


End file.
